livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey Birthday Boy
Journey Birthday Boy is a TV movie and 11th episode of the TV series Harry and Friends and it aired on July 14, 1995 and it guest stars the band Journey (voiced by themselves). It was later released on VHS and soundtrack on July 25, the same year and DVD in 2003 and Blu-Ray in 2008. Story Harry D. Rabbit, his dog Spot and his friends Amy Fourpaws, Earl and Joey Earwax and Stinky Jones are celebrating Earl Earwax's 8th birthday which is themed Journey album Frontiers and is also coming up. His great-grandfather has died and he, Spot and his friends can't go his funeral. Meanwhile, the evil bully Chucky Barnes steals Harry's dog leash and Amy's jump rope that Harry and Amy left behind and plots to tie the others and ruin Earl's birthday party. Harry wraps the birthday presents along with Spot, Earl's aunt Shira, Joey, Stinky and Amy while Earl meets Steve Perry the lead singer of the band Journey, his girlfriend Sherrie Swafford and the other members and also Harry discovers birthday secret and notices that his dog leash and Amy's jump rope are gone. He, Spot, Joey, Stinky and Amy meet Steve Perry who Earl befriended and the other Journeymen who Earl also befriended and Sherrie who Earl also befriended and befriend them all. When Sherrie is kidnapped by the evil bully Chucky and his snake Angriness while getting out of the wharf door the day before Earl's birthday, Harry and his friends must save her and Earl's birthday party! Can they do it and will they be able to defeat Chucky before Earl's birthday party is ruined? Of course they will. Category:Harry and Friends Category:Episodes Category:Episode Movies Category:Animated TV Series Category:TV films Earl's Journey Concert This is where Earl Earwax's 8th birthday party is held and themed Journey album Frontiers and a performance by Journey. Hero Costumes *Harry D. Rabbit: Baseball Player costume *Amy Fourpaws: Ballet Princess costume *Spot: Musketeer mask *Earl Earwax: Superhero costume *Joey "The Hare" Earwax: Ninja costume *Stinky Jones: Cowboy costume *Steve Perry: Bunny Rabbit costume with his eighth note necklace which he still wears for good luck *Neal Schon: Penguin costume *Ross Valory: Bull Elephant costume *Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith: Monkey costume *Jonathan Cain: Bear costume Scene Selection *1. Prologue and The Louisa Street Wharf *2. Journey Music *3. Earl Leads The Way *4. Knocking Someone Down *5. "You Should Apologize To Someone" *6. Chucky Barnes *7. Gift Wrapping and The Spider *8. Harry and Amy's Dance Love *9. Steve Perry and Sherrie Swafford *10. Harry Keeps It A Secret *11. Bad Dreams and Lullabies ("Open Arms") *12. Harry's Birthday Plans *13. The Other Journey Members *14. The Journey Movie *15. Amy Paints A Picture ("Something To Hide") *16. Harry's Great-Grandpa's Death *17. Who's At The Camper Door? *18. The Campfire and Arguments *19. Sherrie Gets Kidnapped *20. "We've Got To Go Save Her!" *21. The New Frontiers Heroes *22. Earl's 8th Journey Birthday *23. The Limo, and Harry's Sign Off *24. End Credits Songs *1. Harry and Friends Are Here *2. Go In And Out The Window *3. Chain Reaction *4. It's Good To Be Bad *5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There *6. Rubicon *7. Still They Ride *8. Open Arms (Lullaby) *9. Loving, Touching, Squeezing *10. Something To Hide *11. Wheel In The Sky *12. Big Paw's Coming *13. Stone In Love *14. Back Talk *15. Frontiers (song) *16. USA National Anthem *17. Open Arms (Earl's Happy Birthday) *18. Separate Ways *19. Don't Fight It *20. Don't Stop Believin' *21. Oh, Sherrie *22. Any Way You Want It *23. Oh, Sherrie (end credits) - Becky Thompson Music Video "Oh, Sherrie" is performed by child star Becky Thompson who voices Amy Fourpaws and sings the theme song in the TV series and TV film. The video takes place Harry and Friends themed and is heard in the ending credits. Crazy Credits: Post-Credits Scene After the credits, there is a post-credits scene where Chucky who is still in jail has already gotten forced by the police cops to listen to Journey music he hates every day for the rest of his life when he's still in his own jail cell like one of the Journey CDs Evolution song "Loving, Touching, Squeezing". He sadly says "Well, for now, I guess I'll have to stay in here and listen to this in here.........." and continues when the screen goes blank ".......every day for the rest of my life!" Howard Rabbit's Funeral All of Harry's family members along with Amy's family, some of Earl's family members, Stinky's family members, Steve's mom Mary and her husband Marv, the other Journey members's family members and the rest of the Barnes family members are in Howard's funeral where Harry's little sister Olivia misses her brother and great-grandpa a lot. Category:Harry and Friends Category:Harry and Friends TV Movies Category:Harry and Friends episodes Category:Episode Movies Category:Films with Harry hosting and narrating Category:Episodes with Harry hosting and narrating Category:Films with Crazy Credits Category:Films with Post-Credits scenes